Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan
Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan (ドラゴンボールZ 燃えつきろ!!熱戦・烈戦・超激戦, Doragon Bōru Zetto: Moetsukiro!! Nessen Ressen Chō-Gekisen; lit. "Dragon Ball Z: Burn Up!! A Close, Intense, Super-Fierce Battle") is the eighth Dragon Ball Z movie. The original release date in Japan was on March 6, 1993, between episodes 176 and 177. Due to the popularity of this movie, it spawned two sequels, Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming and Bio-Broly. Summary Introduction While at a hanami picnic, during a painful singing session courtesy of Krillin, a massive ship arrives. Out comes Paragus, one of the few surviving Saiyans. He invites Vegeta to rule a New Planet Vegeta. Vegeta initially refuses until Paragus appeals to Vegeta's ego by asking him to kill the Legendary Super Saiyan that has completely destroyed the South Galaxy. Gohan, Future Trunks, Krillin, a drunk Master Roshi (in the FUNimation Dub, Bulma claims that Roshi was behaving strangely because an unknown person hid all of Roshi's girlie magazines, and Oolong and Krillin claims after arrival that he overdid himself by "eating too many tuna sandwiches"), and Oolong departed with Vegeta (Future Trunks' reasons being to try and stop his father from doing something stupid, as Trunks was suspicious of Paragus' motives). Goku is waiting with Chi-Chi for a school interview to try to get Gohan into the school. Goku is then called telepathically by King Kai and then teleports to King Kai's planet (it appears that Goku was talking to himself at the school, and shortly after Goku teleported, Chi-Chi is asked if Goku is a magician). At King Kai's planet, King Kai explains that he has sensed the Legendary Super Saiyan in the South Galaxy and he sends Goku to stop him. At first, the group believes that Paragus has good intentions and honestly wants to create a new Planet Vegeta, besides Future Trunks who does not trust Paragus and tries to stop Vegeta. Later on, it is revealed that the planet is on a collision course with a large comet, Comet Camori. In addition, Gohan, Krillin, and Future Trunks stumble upon the fact that the city on New Planet Vegeta is in ruin, and thus obviously not usable. Also, there is slave labor commencing on the planet. Gohan and the others interfer, but a punch to the air from Krillin is enough to drive away reinforcements. Krillin then begins to show off, until he accidentally punches Goku in the face when the latter warps in to New Planet Vegeta, presumably from following the Super Saiyan's trail. A new Planet Vegeta Soon after Gohan, Future Trunks, Krillin, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Vegeta arrive, a report comes in that the Legendary Super Saiyan is attacking another planet. Vegeta takes Paragus' son, Broly, and investigates. While Vegeta and Broly are investigating the attack on Todokama, Gohan, Future Trunks and Krillin go out to investigate the new Planet Vegeta. They find a slave colony strip mining the planet to send energy to the palace. Gohan, Future Trunks and Krillin quickly break up the slave labor going on at the colony. This is also when Goku arrives on the planet to be punched by Krillin. Paragus also first meets Goku during this scene, and immediately identifies him as Bardock's son. Shortly afterwards, Vegeta and Broly return from Todokama. Upon arrival, Vegeta expresses annoyance at Paragus for failing to tell him where The Legendary Super Saiyan is, as he can not find it without knowing its location. Vegeta notes that Goku is at the palace and expresses annoyance at his present despite his "not being on the guest list." He then tells Goku to stay out of his way as he tries to find and kill the Legendary Super Saiyan. The first time that Broly sees Goku he immediately recognizes him and gets extremely angry. A fight almost breaks out between Goku and Broly until Paragus brings the latter back under control by using a mind-control device put on him when he was a teenager. Unfortunately for Paragus, Broly has found a way to bypass the mind-control which the device has over him. During this scene we are told, by Paragus, portions of Broly's past. Broly apparently was disturbed and emotionally unstable as a kid and blew up at least one planet. During his teen years, when Paragus tries to restrain Broly, Broly then elbows Paragus causing him permanent blindness and a scar over his left eye. After this incident, Paragus was struck with the fear of Broly's unnatural Saiyan strength, so he was forced to have a scientist develop a ring to control his power, an incident that nearly resulted in Broly killing Paragus. However, after the ring worked, Paragus decided to use Broly to conquer the universe. Later on that night, Paragus walks into Broly's room and tries to figure out why Broly is resisting his control, until he realizes that Goku and Broly were born on the same day. Broly was born with a power level of 10,000 while Goku was born with power level of 2, according to two scientists of Planet Vegeta on the day they were born. It is said that Goku cried constantly, keeping Broly awake for days on end. From then on Broly would constantly hold a grudge against Goku, and Goku's arrival was most likely the reason he was resisting his control. After Paragus reflects on the past, Broly attacks Goku during the night. It is in this fight that we see Broly in his Super Saiyan form. Towards the end of the fight Paragus reasserts control over Broly and forces him to stop attacking Goku. He barely manages to do so, foreshadowing things to come. Battling the Legendary Super Saiyan Eventually Gohan, Trunks and Krillin bring the slaves they freed back to the palace, and they identify Broly as the one that attacked their planet. Then Paragus decides to reveal the truth about why he brought Vegeta and the others onto the planet. Broly walks towards Goku shouting, "Kakarot!" repeatedly. Broly goes into his Super Saiyan form again while in the walk towards Goku. Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan and kicks Broly on the shoulder, but the attack has no effect. He then fires a Photon Bomber at Broly, to no effect as well. Broly soon rages out of Paragus' control and becomes a monstrous behemoth of a Super Saiyan, his most powerful form. Vegeta, stunned by Broly's power, falls to the ground, eyes wide with fear. Broly, raged beyond control, destroys the strip mines and the slaves' home planet. Broly goes after Goku and Gohan in a chase, destroying forests and slaves with a barrage of ki blasts. Then Paragus decides to reveal the entire story to Vegeta about his son and his own near-execution at Vegeta's father's hands, as well as their desire for revenge, if not for King Vegeta, then his son, at least. The chase stops and Goku turns Super Saiyan. Gohan follows suit and then Trunks comes to help and also transforms into his Super Saiyan form. This is when the action really starts. To make it short, the battle is Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form versus Goku, Gohan, and Trunks in their Super Saiyan forms (Goku stated that Broly wins round one, but then it gets to round 2). The battle gets intense, but remains completely one-sided. Then Piccolo shows up after Broly defeats the boys and saves Gohan from a would-be-fatal attack (during which, in the Japanese version, Broly tells Piccolo that he Broly is not a monster, but, in actuality, the devil). Piccolo then gets around to handing out everyone senzu beans. Not long after, the four warriors then decide to gang up on a patient Broly, who stands on a thin cliff. In only a matter of scenes, all four of them become annihilated by Broly again; Goku continuously gets punched in the face, Trunks and Gohan are both brutally clotheslined, and Piccolo is kicked twice, and then blown meters away from a ki blast into a cliff. Recovering from the blast, Piccolo attempts to get Vegeta to fight. In shock, he refuses, and is abandoned by Piccolo. Meanwhile, Goku is having a hard time doing anything to Broly, except giving him a good time. Vegeta, rediscovers his inner Super Saiyan pride, transforms into his Ascended Super Saiyan form once again, and joins the fight against Broly. His efforts, however, are futile as he is blown directly into a cliff and knocked unconscious. Broly later finds his father, Paragus, attempting to flee inside a Saiyan space pod, leaving his son to die in the explosion of the planet. Broly crushes the pod in return, and throws it directly at the comet. Piccolo tells everyone to channel their power to Goku so he can defeat Broly. One by one they comply, except Vegeta. While gathering energy, Goku suffers at the hands of Broly; he is blown across the landscape by ki blasts, clotheslines, and very powerful punches. Finally, on the brink of defeat, Goku convinces Vegeta to help him. Goku then uses all the power that the Z Fighters gave him to power one punch, defeating Broly. After dispatching Broly, Comet Camori destroys the planet. However, the Z-Warriors and remaining slaves manage to escape in the Capsule Corporation spaceship Piccolo used to get there. In the ending, Goku and Gohan Instant Transmission back to their house, and ultimately confront an angry Chi-Chi. Goku then tells Chi-Chi that his favorite hobbies are reading and sports (the same phrase that Chi-Chi wanted Goku to say at the school interview). Chi-Chi then faints out of exasperation. Battles *Goku vs. Broly (Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Ascended Super Saiyan) vs. Broly (Super Saiyan) *Goku (Full Power Super Saiyan), Gohan (Full Power Super Saiyan), Trunks (Ascended Super Saiyan) vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Goku (Full Power Super Saiyan), Piccolo, Gohan (Full Power Super Saiyan) & Trunks (Ascended Super Saiyan) vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Ascended Super Saiyan) & Trunks (Ascended Super Saiyan) vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Goku (Full Power Super Saiyan) vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) Timeline placement Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan takes place during the ten-day wait prior to the Cell Games. The movie fits here in the timeline because Goku is seen alive and Gohan is seen in his Super Saiyan form. Releases Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan was released on VHS tape and DVD in North America by FUNimation Entertainment on August 26, 2003, featuring an entire original US soundtrack. The movie, along with Broly - Second Coming and Bio-Broly, was later remastered and re-released on DVD and Blu-ray by FUNimation on March 31, 2009. FUNimation also released this movie, along with Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, and Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, on December 6, 2011. However, these are the same disks found on the double and triple features. 2419.jpg|Original US DVD release Triple Feature.jpg|Triple Feature DBZ Movies 6-9.png|Movie 4 Pack Cast list Music FUNimation dub #Tendril - Eternal Sacrifice (Dragonaut) #Tendril - The Invisibles #El Gato - Stained-Glass Windshield #El Gato - Lost in America (Part 1) #The Pointy Shoe Factory - On Your Knees #The Pointy Shoe Factory - Bump In The Night #The Pointy Shoe Factory - The Dub Of The Dead #Doosu - Louisiana House Five, Mid 1950's #The Aleph - Lazarus #Slow Roosevelt - Boys Lie, Girls Steal #Slow Roosevelt - Silverback #Spoonfed Tribe - Beetle Orange #Dokodemo Doa - Fearful Yet Hopeful #Pantera - 10's #Gravity Pool - Reach #Gravity Pool - Not Won't Give In #Haji's Kitchen - Day After Day #Haji's Kitchen - Lost #Brave Combo - Dance of the Hours #Type O Negative - Electrocute Trivia *At one point in the movie, when Broly surprises Gohan and attacks him, he flies through a shaded area in a building which makes his hair appearing completely black. *The school interviewer in this movie looks like Jimmy Firecracker, the Cell Games interviewer. *This is the first Dragon Ball Z film in which Gohan uses his Super Saiyan power. It is also the first time the four Super Saiyans (Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Future Trunks) fight together (alongside Piccolo) as a team to defeat a villain. *During the movie, Master Roshi transforms to his "Max Power" form briefly (when he drunkenly challenges Broly), the same form he took on in the original ''Dragon Ball'' series. This is also the only time he does this in the entire Dragon Ball Z series. *When Master Roshi is changing his face with a mask (when he drunkenly challenges Broly), one of the faces he makes is that of Arale Norimaki from Akira Toriyama's first manga series, Dr. Slump. Another face Roshi makes has the features of a Super Saiyan, as well as a beard illustrated in the likeness of the Super Saiyan hairstyle typically adorned by Goku, complete with a golden aura. It is uncertain if this is an Easter egg showing Toei Animation's answer to how a bald Super Saiyan might appear, or if, like the sequence as a whole, it is meant to be taken as a simple comedic gesture. *In the FUNimation Dub, when Chi-Chi practices interviewing Goku, Dance of the Hours by Amilcare Ponchielli can be heard in the background music. *Even though FUNimation Entertainment cut most references to Master Roshi being drunk in the movie, one hint at his original condition remained in the final cut, in the scene where Vegeta and the others arrive on New Vegeta, when Roshi complains of "feeling all hung over." *Along with Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, this was one of the first two Dragon Ball Z movies to be released on the Blu-ray format. *Despite Goku's desire for Gohan and himself to remain in their Full Power Super Saiyan forms up until the Games, it is possible that Chi-Chi made Goku power down due to their interview at the school they tried to get Gohan in and, seeing his father doing so, Gohan powered down too. Additional proof is found in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, where Paragus arrives on Earth and the battle against Broly happen right before the Cell Games, as well as in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, where the story battle introduction narration says: Taking a much needed break before their battle with the androids, the Z Fighters enjoyed spending time with family and friends! Gallery See also *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Super Battle Stage'' Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films